The present invention relates to articles of manufacture and associated methods, and more specifically, to articles such as pet treats and molded pet toys that function as pet treat delivery systems and associated methods of manufacture and use.
It is well known in the art that boredom is a significant contributor to destructive behavior in domesticated animals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,318 to Rucker and the prior art referenced therein discloses that barking, digging and other destructive behaviors are common problem behaviors of canines that become discontented or bored. As further disclosed in these patents, one common approach utilized in the art to address such destructive behaviors in dogs is to provide a toy with which the dog can interact and that encourages such interaction by rewarding the dog. For example, one class of dog toys dispense food (e.g., treats) from a hollow interior cavity through an opening as a dog interacts with the toy. The Rucker dog toy utilized an edible closure, a portion of which extended outside of the toy, to initially prevent treats from escaping through an opening in the toy. As a dog broke the edible closure, the edible closure dislodged from the opening to allow treats to readily exit the Rucker dog toy.